Kiss!
by Itanohira
Summary: After Romano watches his brother get his first kiss, Romano feels like he won't be outdone by him and wants his first kiss too - from Spain! Chibi!Romano


_Pairing - Spain/S. Italy/Romano, slight N. Italy/HRE_

_Summary - After Romano watches his brother get his first kiss, Romano feels like he won't be outdone by him and wants his first kiss too._

* * *

><p>Haha, sorry, no shota here (for today, haha...). So, Romano is quite young here, when he was still Spain's colony. I haven't written in so long. *sob*<p>

**EDIT: **Thank you, Of Fishing and Ever Afters, for giving me the correct translation! I appreciate it so much!

* * *

><p>"Bastard!"<p>

The cheerful Spaniard turned around, albeit slowly at first.

"Yes, Lovi?" His small colony had started to slow down as he approached Spain, reaching an awkward shuffle as he neared the Spaniard.

"I-

_Romano had went off to visit his brother - not that he cared for the nitwit, _course not._ He just wanted to laugh in his face at how he had to serve that bastard Austria!_

_He had snuck off early in the morning, his natural Italian speed helping him get to Austria's house quite quickly. Romano ran half way around the house, and growled in annoyance when he couldn't find his brother. A soft breeze gently passed, and Romano looked away from Austria's large house to the abundant hills surrounding the estate._

_In the distance, he could see his brother sitting under one of the trees on top of the hill, facing away from him._

_He ran up to the base of the hill his brother was on and was about to call out to his northern half when another figure appeared, Italy jumping up to meet the boy who had come._

_Romano was about to yell at the intruder, when-_

_The bastard kissed his brother! At closer inspection, he found the bastard to be some blond potato! His little, idiotic, floozy, airhead of a brother even seemed to be enjoying it!_

_The fact that his brother was kissing some German wasn't what really shocked Romano (of course it did, b-but that doesn't matter right now!) it was that his _brother _had his first kiss before _he_ could! The southern Italian ground his small teeth together in aggravation to the point of being painful._

_"D-does this mean…" Italy's soft voice broke Romano from his internal ranting. "…you're my boyfriend?" The blond boy instantly turned bright red, looking away frantically. Romano gagged._

_That potato better not say-_

_"…O-of course."_

_Romano could feel his face flush an angry red, and he picked up one of the small rocks on the ground and flung it as hard as he could at the young Empire. He ran away without seeing the rock satisfactorily hit the blond._

_Tears began to sting the corner's of his eyes as he ran back to his boss' house, making the scenery blur into a mix of blue and green, and promptly tripped ("S-stupid squirrel!") _and did not bawl like a baby_ before resuming his run home._

_-_want a kiss!"

The silence that surrounded the two after Romano's demand was deafening. Spain kneeled down in front of his colony, giving an unsure smile.

"Romano, what did you jus-"

"You heard what I said bastard!" The Italian huffed out, turning as his face flared red. Spain felt his cheeks follow suit at his colony's actions.

"B-but Roma, do you _really_ want a kiss from boss?" the Spaniard made the Italian face him.

"W-would I ask if I didn't want_it _dammit?" Romano's face flushed an even deeper shade of red, and lightly headbutted his boss on the forehead. Without moving his head away, he shyly poked Spain's cheek. "Y-your face is r-red. Like a tomato." Romano bit his lip. "Bastard." he added as an afterthought.

"I think your face is a much brighter red,_ mi tomate_." Spain pushed back the side of Romano's bangs. "..._muy lindo_." He inwardly cheered when he saw Romano sputter. Really, he was the luckiest boss in the world to have his Roma!

"S-shut up and kiss me already, y-y-you bas-bastard."

Spain felt his cheeks slightly redden. He gently pressed more of Romano's bangs back and chastely kissed his forehead.

"Spain!" the little Italian stepped back and growled. "Not there!" He stomped one of his feet and pointed to his lips. "Here!"

"T-there?" Spain could feel his heart beat a little faster. Kiss his Roma? On the lips? Dios mio! What good—no _saintly_ deed did he do to deserve this? He felt his breath begin to labor as he pushed their foreheads together once more, and slowly started to lean closer to the boy—he could feel the smaller Italian's breath on his lips—

"Spain." The Latin man was then pushed back by the Italian hastily, landing on his bottom, stunned as he watched his colony run—quickly, like a true Italian—out of the room. Spain frowned and turned to the intruder, the Netherlands.

"What do you want?" Spain asked, looking up from his position on the floor.

"…Nothing." The Netherlands smirked, his arms crossed weight shifted to the side.

"How long where you there?" Spain asked. The Netherlands disregarded him, and began to turn around.

"...Just wanted to show how much I...dislike you." And smugly walked out of the room.

Spain let out a small groan of frustration. He didn't know who wanted the kiss more, him, or Romano.

000

Spain found Romano spread out on his stomach, his arms spread out in front of him on a pile of laundry late in the afternoon. His colony's cheeks were still a soft pink—probably from their…close encounter—and his eyes half-lidded as if he were daydreaming. Romano didn't seem to notice he was there, so the Spaniard crept up to the Italian on all fours, his face in front of Romano's less tanned one.

"Roma…?" Spain piped, poking the other's slightly rosy cheek. There was no response.

"…Mi tomate?" he tried again. Spain stared at his colony longer, _really _looking at him. He was so…so…_cuuuuuuuuute~! _Spain lay so that he was on his stomach, propping his chin with one hand, the other slowly petting Romano's hair. He let out a dreamy sigh. It was peaceful, at least his curiosity got the best of him and he traced a finger on the peculiar curl.

"CHIGII!" the tiny colony's reflex kicked in as he slammed his forehead against his boss'.

"Ouuuuuuuuch! Roma~!" Both Nations clutched at their foreheads, and Spain, with a higher pain tolerance, quickly recovered. "No lindo para nada! Not at all~!" he pouted, but still offered a comforting pat on Romano's back.

After Romano had gotten over the pain, they both sat in silence. Spain coughed, unsure of what to say.

"Roma…do you still want…?" He was cut off by the Italian shaking his head 'no'.

"I…I want one from Belgium!" his face hotly blushed, and he looked away.

"B-Belgium…?" Spain was at a loss for words. And he was actually ready to kiss his Roma! "Are you sure?" Romano quickly nodded, still not looking at the Spaniard.

"Netherlands said…" Romano took a quick look at his boss before blushing harder. "he said…that I should only kiss girls…so I want a kiss from Belgium…!" He placed his hands on his lap. "…even if it's Boss I want to kiss…" he mumbled, half hoping Spain did and didn't hear it. Spain did.

"But Boss wants a kiss now~!" Spain whined. He got up from laying position and latched onto Romano's waist.

"B-Baaaastaaard!" He began to pound his small fists on Spain's back though it had no effect. "L-let me go!" Spain rubbed his cheek against Romano's mid-section.

"Only if you kiss Bosssss~!" He looked up into Romano's face hopefully.

"N-no! CHIGI!" Letting out a fierce battle cry, he headbutted his Boss.

…And missed. Both of their eyes widened as their lips connected.

Romano—whose eyes were still wide, covered his mouth when he felt a smile that he couldn't stop force itself on his face and scooted back. Spain gave a small grin.

"G-grazie."

Spain blushed and gaped at his colony. "So cuuuute~!" And tackled the (willing) Italian in a hug.

* * *

><p>And look at Spain counter Romano's tomato comment. In Spanish.<p>

Don't get me wrong, I LOVE the Netherlands. Haha, I just needed someone to be the semi-bad guy...;_;

this was supposed to be chaste. It was, right?

I like fluff. ;w; I didn't do _too _badly. Right? Right? ;a; Did it go too fast? Ackackack.

Tranlsations:

Spanish:

mi tomate - pretty obvious, but it means "my tomato"

muy lindo - "so cute", this is the male version. The female version of "lindo" is "linda" (haha, I love the word cute in Spanish!)

No lindo para nada – "Not cute at all"

Italian:

Grazie – thanks/thank you


End file.
